Descendant of the Platinum Stars
by Bordeaux Lady
Summary: Heir to an ancient family that fell thousands of years ago. Prince to a kingdom that will fall and rise again from the ashes. Knows things that no one in Erilea has ever known. Reborn into a world with many wonders and dangers alike. Many think Malcolm dead or have forgotten of his existence, even his own people. He will rise with the stars as his ancestors did.


**(N/A) This is my first fanfiction so plz tell me if I should fix anything. If there are any grammatical errors then plz tell me. I also do not have a beta so if anyone would like to offer to beta this then plz tell me. Reviews are appreciated and if there are any details about characters or places in Throne of Glass then plz inform me. Hope you enjoy. ~Gigi**

 **Disclaimer: The Throne of Glass series belongs to Sarah J. Maas. I only own the OCs.**

Thoughts- _Shamrocks are cool_

* * *

Prologue: The Before, The Nothingness, and The After

My name was Eva Purdue. This is the story of how I died and how I lived, again. You're probably thinking, _what the hell is she talking about_. Well just wait a moment and I'll tell you. Patience people.

I was a normal girl who lived in Southern California. I went to a normal middle school. I had a normal family. My parents names where Gabriela and Alexander Purdue. My mom was an eighth grade English teacher at my middle school. My dad was an electrical engineer. I had two little twin sisters, Lily and Rosemary, both of them were nine to my thirteen. I had many friends and acquaintances. There was a girl named Milana Mikhailov and a boy named Graham Rachelson, they were my closest friends. I was a normal person.

In a lot of stories you hear of people who are incredibly smart, have an incredible superhuman body, or are emo loners. Also, they seem to have gone through a lot of pain, and seem to ironically think so little of themselves. That was not me. I was a normal person with a normal life. Sure, maybe I got good grades and was moderate at art. In no way was I special.

The day I died, was like any other (N/A:sorry that sounds really cliche.) I was on my way to school in the morning with my mom, it was about 6:55 a.m. I had forgot to set my alarm clock the night before so we would be a bit late. The traffic was thick as we slowly drove our way down the avenue. My mom was tapping her fingers on the wheel. The radio was play music in the background. The light turned from red to yellow to green.

We started to turn the corner when I heard a sound. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blueish-silver car coming towards us. A loud _Skreeeech_ rang in my ears. I didn't even have time to scream as I watched everything tip in slow motion. And then… nothing.

* * *

I felt as if I was floating. There was no light no darkness. My ears and nose felt muffled. _I'm going to call this place 'The Nothingness.'_ I decided. That was a good name for it. It felt as if I were there for an eternity, in The Nothingness.

Every now and then I would hear voices, most of the time it was a woman. The voice was warm and comforting. Although, I was a bit creeped out. _Usually only psychos hear voices._ I was pretty sure I was not crazy. _Just my imagination. Yup, totally._

It wasn't as terrible as I thought it would always be, dying. I was positive that I had died, for sure. _Not in a coma or anything, that would be almost worse than dying_. I was kinda just… there. Maybe I was crazy, I mean anyone could go crazy just waiting forever. _So what happens now?_ I asked myself.

I thought about everything as I waited in The Nothingness. I thought about my family and all the people I knew and loved. I hoped my mom was alright. I hoped that she had made it out of the crash. I'd blame my self if she died. _I had been the one that forgot to set my alarm clock._

They'd get over losing me one day. My sisters would get married and have kids and grandchildren. My parents would grow old and take care of their grandchildren. Then they would die wrinkled and content. The Earth would continue to turn without me. I'd be a memory lost in the past. A story with a sudden ending.

The only regret I had was that I was never able to accomplish anything. My one desire in life was to be remembered. To be written in a history book, like George Washington or Martin Luther King Jr.

My wish had been to do something that people would talk about for generations. They'd write books about me and what I'd done. Unfortunately that would never happen. Maybe I would have been the first woman president of the United States. One of the first to travel to Mars. All the things I'd always wanted to do were now impossible.

The weird thing is I could remember everything I ever learned or experienced. All the grueling algebra lessons and all the notes I'd taken. Every random fact I heard. Every page of every book I'd ever read. Fortunately I didn't remember when I was born, thank the gods for that. There was an aching in my heart as I thought about everything. If I could I would have cried. _If only… If only..._

After a long, long, long, time something finally happened. There was a light. It wasn't the type of light that would hurt your eyes. It was soft and warm. It gave off a comforting feeling. I fell in love with that light. I'm not joking, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever encountered.

After a few seconds, I noticed that there were shadows moving around me. _The hells going on now?_ I could hear voices crowding around me. _Am I in Heaven or Hell?_ Then I noticed the giant hands that were holding me... Then the giant people... I screamed and cried, a lot.

I was passed around a bit as I continued to bawl. Finally, I was put into the arms of someone warm. They reminded me of the light I'd felt. Immediately I started to calm down. I felt safe, like nothing could hurt me in this person's arms. The person holding me smelled of the sea, jasmine, and something I couldn't identify. I was so tired, from all the screaming and crying, that I fainted in their arms.

* * *

I was born around the middle of autumn, on the 26th of October, when the leaves are beautiful fiery colors. Over the course of about a month, at least that's how much time I thought it had been; I was constantly in and out of consciousness. During that month, I realized something very important. I had been reborn. Reincarnated. Brought back to life. Been submitted into the system known as Karma to follow the road to Nirvana, paradise. Whatever you want to call it, all that matters is that I got a fresh slate.

After the initial screaming fest for about ten minutes, which completely freaked out the grownups, I decided to accept it. I was grateful to whichever god had given me this new life. It gave me the chance to accomplish something. Still I would never forget my past life, and all the things that had happened there. I would always remember; through life and death. The aching in my heart would always remain, reminding me of all the things that could have been.

Of course, there were some downsides to being a baby again. Huge downsides. Let me just tell you, I was a very whiny baby.

The first difference I realized in my new life was that I was no longer a girl. I was a boy. Male. The opposite of female. When I figured that out it induced another crying session. It was also in the middle of the night and I woke up a bunch of people. I'm a baby, I have an excuse.

After being calmed down by my new mother and a maid, I came to a conclusion. This was how I was now. I had also always wondered what it would be like to be a boy. When I was a girl I liked boys. Now that I was a boy, I would like girls. Now I'm not saying that it's bad to like the same gender. It's just that I'd acknowledged the change, I would not try to deny that I was now a boy. _At least I won't get that thing that causes cramps, you know what I'm talking about girls._

Secondly, they spoke a different language. Again, I cried in despair. I would have to learn a whole new language. I thankfully had some experience since I had started learning French in kindergarten. I went to a French Duel Immersion school.

The language sounded a lot like how I imagined Gaelic would sound. Luckily for me during the first month I started to pick things up pretty quickly. The glory of having a baby brain. _I seriously wish I'd had the learning capacity of a baby at the age of thirteen._ Babies are freaking geniuses; they suck up knowledge like a sponge.

Another really weird thing I noticed is that I seemed to be in a different time. I started to think this when I noticed there was almost nothing that was related to modern times. For example, they did not have dippers. I don't even want to get into that topic of discussion. My precious computers, phones, and televisions were all absent. They didn't even have freaking telegrams or radio. Anyways, it seemed I was living in either the Renaissance or the late Middle Ages. _I feel like a drug addict going through withdrawals._ _It feels more like the St_ _one Age without electronics._ I had a fit after coming to that conclusion too.

My parents also seemed to be important people. Maybe they were nobles or something. I only saw my father a few times during that first month, and he always seemed to be busy. He didn't neglect me he just didn't give me as much attention as normal parents do. I saw my mother a lot more but, I was still taken care of more by nursemaids.

In addition, they wore way fancier clothes than the servant people. Their clothes were made of soft silks, expensive furs and bright colors. Even the pajamas were glorious. I could see people bowing to them too. The pampering I got from the maids though, I could see getting annoying in the future. _I could get used to it though. Totally could._

Did I forget to mention how our home was freaking ginormous? Whenever I was carried around our home by someone, I swear we never passed the same room twice. It was like a freaking palace. It was also really posh for this time period. When I first saw this solid gold wall ornament thingy with a bunch of jewels in it I was like, _the hell you get this type of stuff? This is the type of thing you'ed find in a freaking museum._

My mother, who I realized was the owner of the voice I heard in the Nothingness, was very kind and loving. Unfortunately when someone has to feed you milk from their body then you might not be as compliant. You may be thinking, he's such a baby. Guys I am a freaking baby. I did learn her name, it was Evalin, and my father's name was Rhoe.

* * *

I was born in autumn so it got colder every day. It would have been about two and a half months since my birth. I was still having trouble telling the time. The servants started dressing in warmer clothes. They even started dressing me in these fur onesie. They were actually very comfortable. There was always a fire in the hearth all throughout the day. At night frost would grow on the windows and the wind would howl outside.

I got sad and cried sometimes because I thought about holidays with my first family. I'd probably missed Thanksgiving and Halloween. _I'll miss a bunch of other holidays too_.

On Halloween we'ed dress up and go trick-or-treating. My favorite candy had been Kit-Kats and my sisters favorite candies we're Sour Patches and Skittles. Halloween had been my favorite holiday. One year my two sisters and I dressed up as witches together.

During Thanksgiving we would all get together at my grandparents house. The women would spend all day cooking and the men watching American football. My cousin, Kennedy, and I would fight over who got the last of the green beans. _Those damn good green beans. I would die for some of them. Anythings better than breast milk._ We always had a great time.

The nurse lady who would usually take care of me, Milla, in my parent's absence, would talk with the other servants. In their conversations they repeated the same word more as we go closer to winter. Sometimes she'ed talk to me in baby talk and she would say the word.

Milla would say, "Blah blah blah blah blah Yulemas, Blah Blah blah."

Then, the other servant would say, "Yulemas blah blah blah."

I came to the conclusion it was like their Christmas. They even sound alike, Yulemas and Christmas. Also, I remembered that Yule had been a festival of winter or something. In _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ they had a Yule Ball on Christmas Eve. In coming years I would probably get to enjoy it more than I would right now, as a baby. _I wonder if i'll get any gifts. Christmas is all about gifts. Completely._

My eyesight wasn't properly developed yet so I had trouble seeing details. I could still tell that my mother was a beautiful woman, and my father was a looker.

Mother, or Evalin, seemed to be very beautiful, in more ways than one. I could see that her hair was a blondish gold color. Her eyes were also a very nice turquoise skin reminded me of the sand you would find on the beach. She had the type of figure one would call willowy. Her movements had this grace to them that it almost seemed inhuman. I estimated that she was in her late twenties.

My father, Rhoe, gave of a more rugged feeling than my mother. When ever he kissed me on the forehead he'd say, "That's my boy!" And proceed to toss me in the air as I giggled. He kinda gave of this warrior vibe that reminded me of Borimir from The Lord of the Rings. Thankfully, he was not as arrogant. Through my hazy vision I could make out that he had green eyes the color of moss in the early morning light. He also had brown hair that grew a little past his chin. I made the inference he was around the same age as my mother.

I also couldn't tell what they were saying yet because of the language barrier. Sometimes the maids would play with me or speak baby with me. Unfortunately, most of the time I was left to my own devices or to sleep. By now it had been about two months. I was really, really, bored.

* * *

The only time anything exciting happened was when someone visited. Other people who were fancy, like my parents, visited. Also, every now and then two small children would visit me with my mother and another woman. I could tell both of them looked like Mother. I came to the conclusion they were probably my siblings.

The first one was a little girl. She seemed to be around the age of two, give or take. I could tell she had my mother's turquoise eyes and blond hair. Those were about the only details I could make out with my blurry vision. She was crazy, to put it lightly. She was like a little ball of fire. She was constantly blabbering in the language of this place. The toddler also seemed to have that bossiness that all children have.

She would always talk to me like I could understand her. It did help me pick up some words though. For example, I learned her name was Aelin, and mine was Malcolm. I figured that out when everyone kept calling me 'Malcolm', or 'Malky' in Aelin's case.

The other kid was a boy. I learned his name was Aedion. He was a few years older than the girl, about six. He looked a lot like the girl, and my mother too. Aedion seemed to have some serious anger issues. When ever one of the servants didn't do something Aelin asked them too… you can probably guess how that ends. He was super protective of Aelin. He seemed to do anything she said.

It was hilarious how he tried to act all mature. Whenever he would try to act all stoic he would make this grumpy face. His eyes and nose would kinda scrunch up, and his mouth would form a frown. Every time he did this I would burst into baby giggles. Aelin would start giggling too and we'ed end up all laughing. Even the grownups would laugh.

The woman, with black hair, who usually came along with Aelin and Aedion was around the same age as my mother. She would smile as she watched them interact with me. I learned her name was Lady Marion. One time she even brought along her own daughter, whose name was Elide. She looked a lot like her mom and was about a year and a half-older than me. There was something different about those two. I would ponder it after they visited, but could never pinpoint what it was.

One time Aelin accidentally knocked over a vase. She was cooing at me while I laid in my bassinet, and I laughed when she made a funny face. Aelin wasn't expecting it, and accidentally knocked a blue vase over with her elbow. Aedion's eyes widened when he saw the vase about to crash down on her. He ran at her and pushed her out of the way. The there was a big, _Craaash_. Pieces of the blue vase scattered all over the floor. Water splashed on the carpet and tile, and the pink flowers from the vase were ruined.

"Aelin you have to be more careful. Okay?" Aedion said as he helped her up. She had fallen to the floor when he pushed her because of her small stature. Thankfully she didn't fall or cut herself on any of the blue shards. She did have water spots on her small dress though.

After the initial shock I started to cry. Let me remind you I'm a baby. Loud noises are scary.

"Okay, I'll be more careful next time," she said in a wobbly voice. I could see tears streaming down her puffy cheeks. "Oh no, I made Malky cry," she said in a worried tone as she leaned over me again. Some of the servants rushed in a few seconds later and helped pick up the shards. They also checked that all of us were okay. Let me remind you I only knew about half of what anyone was saying.

* * *

I loved my family and my new life. The ache was still there in my heart. I would remember everything, through life and death. That would be the motto of my second life. To remember all, through life and death. If only I could have known what would have been I thought to myself. At least I hopped my first family would remember me like I would always remembered them.

I smiled grimly in my mind. A silent tear leaked out of my eye and down my baby cheek silently. My parents were asleep in the king size bed next to my bassinet. The howls of the wind reminded me of wolves and mountains as I listened to the night. The moonlight shined like a beacon through a window on the other side of the bed. I would cherish my past life and the new one I was gifted. I would live it to it's fullest.

* * *

 **Remember that reviews would be appreciated. Plz follow, and find out what Malcolm's life will be like.**

 **~ Gigi**


End file.
